Mine
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: CossackRussia vs PirateEngland. Oneshot.


**Disclamer: Not mine.**

**Written due to boredom and for a contest. Enjoy~**

**Mine**

"What is going on in here?" America nudged at Japan, who is diligently taking the pictures of the scene in front of them. He slightly pouted. Why is no one noticing his awesome cowboy costume!

"Ano…England-san is…" Japan trailed off as England slashed another chair in attempts to hurt the platinum blond nation that just dodge him. Japan could feel the wings on his costume frizzle on the tense atmosphere.

"Get back here, you bloody crazy bastard!" England bellowed as he glared at Russia who just smiled at him. In his hand was his rapier, his red-coat loose on his shoulders, the cravat and fancy feathered hat on the floor, his sand-coloured hair disheveled and the Englishman is panting slightly.

One thing that stood apart was that England had a fierce blush on his face. Russia on the other, despite being attacked by the island nation, looked like he was having fun. He had an amused, happy smile on his face.

"But how was I supposed to know маленький кролик?"

England blushed. "BUT STILL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BLOODY DONE THAT!" England slashed again, Russia not having the time to dodge used his spear to protect himself.

Russia quickly backed away. His long royal blue beshmet swaying as he move, his inner black long-sleeved tunic and black trousers making him more agile. The red shoulder strap swaying with his body. His white scarf casually hanging on his shoulders. His attire consists of the colours of the Russian flag.

Russia dusted his self. The happy look on his face replaced by a serious look on his face. England stepped back, danger senses on. Everyone in the room could feel the cold aura coming out of the Russia.

"Why?" Russia stepped closer to the retreating Englishman.

Violet eyes met emerald eyes. England gulped. He raised his rapier at the Russian.

"Bloody hell! Don't look at me like that!"

Russia stared at the rapier and then the red-faced Brit. Russia took a step back much to the Englishman's relief, as well as the others in the room.

The others and England didn't expect the smirk on Russia's face. England's green eyes widened as the giant nation took hold of the sword and pulled, pulling the smaller nation to him.

America and the rest of the world stared, dumbfounded as the Russian smashed his lips onto the Englishman's. Surprise evident on England's face.

At first, England struggled, pushing the taller man off. Russia sneaked a hand over the red coat and stroked one of England's nipple. England moaned in surprise, opening his mouth slightly. Russia happily took the advantage.

The two countries first were shy but much to Russia prodding, the kiss has turned to be more fiery and heated. Some countries averted their eyes and blushed, not expecting something like this in a costume party. Switzerland quickly covered both of Liechtenstein's ears and eyes, Estonia quickly averted Latvia's attention away from the couple. And Germany sure is glad that the micronations aren't here.

As expected France and Prussia whistled and cheered, as well as the some of the other countries. Hungary and Taiwan huddled with Japan and watched the marvel that is 'boy's love' unfold before their eyes.

If there are those who were happy, there are those who are on the verge of exploding. Countries near Belarus scoot away from the girl, Ukraine grimacing as she held her sister in place. It can be seen that England 'children' grouped themselves together as well. Some staring at their father with amusement but some glared at the Russian. Hong Kong and India didn't look happy, neither did the Oceania duo. Ireland mysteriously disappeared, though some countries saw him go out, shouting and ranting on the phone.

America stared at the chaotic room, just noticing that he was standing alone. He didn't know what to do but all he wanted was to…

What did he want?

America stared as the broke apart. He didn't even notice his hand form into knuckles. His face cold to the pretty warm atmosphere in the room.

"Bloody git. I had every right to kill you. Scotland's probably mad. You didn't have to take the phone and tell my brother to piss off. I could have done that myself." England murmured, blush on his face.

Russia smiled. "Nyet~ I wanted to. He's just jealous . And I'm jealous, I do not like it when my sunflower's attention isn't on me." He hugged England close to him, his royal blue beshmet contrast on Arthur's blood red coat.

"You know my brother will kill you, right?"

"Da, but he can't. You're mine and I'll be willing to fight for you."

"You're willing to fight with me too."

"Da, but love and war isn't really different. And even if we fight each other we'll always return to one another."

Russia's eyes wandered, England close to his chest. He had felt the glares on his back and he had shield England to the ominous glare Belarus sent him. His violet eyes meeting fierce blue ones.

Russia smiled. Him and America lock in inner argument.

'_His warm…'_

'_I'll not give him back to or to anyone else.' _

'_He's my little sunflower.'_

**What did I write again?*hits head on the laptop***_  
_


End file.
